Mi Héroe por Coincidencia
by Aliandy
Summary: Encontrar un trabajo, y más en lo que era la ciudad de Tokio, representaba todo un lío para Temari. ¿Quién diría que un par de números mal especificados sería su salvación y más viniendo de Shikamaru? AU ShikaTema


**Advertencias:** Un tanto de OoC en Kankuro, Deidara y Kakuzo.. y em, nada más.

**Summary: **Encotrar un trabajo y más en lo que era la ciudad de Tokio representaba todo un lío para Temari. ¿Quién diría que un par de números mal específicados sería su salvación y más viniendo de Shikamaru?

Mis invenciones locas son originarias a partir del magnate y maravilloso/odioso Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Mi héroe por Coincidencia  
_By: Aliandy_

Tomó agotada la pluma roja entre sus manos y marcó con una enorme X al anuncio en el periódico que decía «Se busca mesero/a con disposición a trabajar. Buena paga». Temari se dedicó a suspirar. Ese fue el décimo quinto lugar al que visitaba en busca de trabajo; estaba cansada, malhumorada y lo único que ahora quería era tirarse en su cama y quedarse dormida hasta las ocho, aún cuando a penas eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Después de todo ¿qué podía hacer? Ya no quedaban tantas opciones y con lo mucho que se le dificultaba llegar a tiempo no le daba mucha ventaja. Llevaba ya demasiado intentando cambiar su maña de despertarse quince minutos después de que el despertador sonara, pero, como siempre decía ella, era como si le pidieran que se quitara los ojos y tratara de ver por la nariz.

En otras palabras: imposible.

Cómo deseaba ser su hermano Kankuro; se le daba bastante bien lo de trabajar y además no tenía que lidiar con problemas de sueño pesado como los tenía ella. Tenía una gran tienda de marionetas a la esquina de su departamento y, cómo no olvidarlo, un hermoso y desmesurado Ferrari estacionado justo en frente de éste; para especificar más: justo enfrente de su ventana que, convenientemente, se encuentra adelante del mostrador donde se pasa la tarde admirando la brillante y anaranjada pintura de su hermoso deportivo. Estaba segura de que si no llegaba un cliente no quitaría los ojos de esa monstruosidad, ni aunque se hiciera de noche.

Temari recuerda que cuando lo supo le preguntó, con la boca abierta y aún sin poder creerlo, cómo pagó semejante belleza; era bastante obvio que aún con otras cuatro tiendas de marionetas no le podría alcanzar ni para la mitad de lo que valía eso. Kankuro no dijo nada ya que su amigo, Deidara, respondió por él:

—Déjame decirte que este idiota hermano tuyo que tienes aquí enfrente, se ganó la lotería. —le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras que chocaban las manos entre sí y hacían su tonto saludo de hombres que ellos habían inventado hace años.

Por supuesto, después de ganar tanto dinero en lo primero que se lo gastó fue en ese enorme Ferrari del que siempre había estado enamorado desde que fue inventado. Luego en las múltiples fiestas de las que ella, por supuesto, no se había molestado en asistir y en la remodelación de su tienda y su departamento. Sabía que con todo eso podría haberse comprado una buena casa, pero sabía que él no se sentía tentado por ello así que ni lo comentó.

Al final, como se lo esperaba, se lo gastó todo y aunque actualmente vive sin molestias, ahora debe que recordar que tiene un trabajo —al que, por cierto, había prácticamente abandonado— e impuestos gustosos por cobrarle hasta las horas de vida que tiene.

Temari soltó un sonoro suspiro, que casi sonó como un bufido, comenzando a pararse de la banca. Se encontraba en el parque central de Tokio, era inmensurable, tanto que podría perderse en él. El suelo estaba cubierto por lo que parecían alfombras de color verde y rosado, y otras más sobre la copa de los árboles. Había mucha vegetación y un río largo parecido a una mancha azul que se habría paso entre los árboles. Olía a asfalto nuevo y se percibía la humedad en el aire. Temari arrugó la nariz y miró nuevamente al periódico: repleto tachas y rayones sobre los lugares en donde esa mañana se encontraban completamente en blanco.

Ya no quería, estaba harta de ya no encontrar algo para lo que era buena y cuando ya estaba cerca de descubrirlo lo echaba a perder completamente. No estaba hecha para trabajar y el trabajo no estaba hecho para ella. Punto.

Tiró con rabia el periódico al suelo y se dirigió a zancadas hacia su motoneta. Era pequeña y de diseño simple, pero al menos le servía de transporte y lo que le gustaba era que estaba pintada de color verde, su favorito.

Escuchó su celular timbrar y rebuscó dentro de su bolsa. Trató de tranquilizarse y contestó con una voz falsamente cordial.

—¿Hola?

La otra voz vaciló un poco antes de contestar.

—¿Hablé en mal momento? —era una voz seca y lúgubre.

Temari soltó una exhalación y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, intentando normalizarse.

—No, está bien; sólo dime por qué me llamas, Gaara.

—Deidara va a hacer una fiesta en su casa y por desgracia me obligó a ir y a ti también.

—Ja, y dime desde cuándo Deidara tiene el poder de obligarme a ir a una de sus estúpidas fiestas —preguntó, recargando su brazo sobre la cintura.  
Gaara suspiró, como si le pesara decirlo.

—Desde el momento en que alguien puso en sus manos el video de navidad de hace tres años y que curiosamente se encontraba en la casa de Kankuro —respondió; casi pudo apostar que al pronunciar a su hermano usó un tono amenazante.

«¡Estúpido Kankuro!» Pensó con rabia. Ese idiota se las iba a ver bien negras, de eso podía estar seguro. Odiaba ese video con cada rincón de su alma, no sólo porque aparecía ridículamente vestida de duende, sino porque se revelaba cierta escena en la tina de baño de la que no estaba muy orgullosa.

Lo extraño es que ella había estado segura de que todas las copias las había quemado, ella misma se encargó de eso. Seguro su madre se había quedado con una y por quien sabe qué razón terminó en manos de Kankuro.

Oh, cómo disfrutaría verlo sufrir, y lo haría tan lento como fuera inhumanamente posible.

—Agh, Gaara, hoy no…

—No me importa lo que tengas que hacer, si no vas me hundo yo también —dijo con una clara nota de advertencia. Temari sudó frío—. Es a las ocho; ah, y trata de verte como que vas a una fiesta. —y colgó.

Temari estaba tan enojada que tomó una gran piedra del suelo y la lanzó lo más lejos posible. Maldito Deidara abusador. Jamás le había caído bien y aún menos ahora. Él sabía perfectamente que a ella no le gustaba ir a las fiestas y mucho menos a las de él; siempre con gente insinuándosele, alcohol, drogas y lo peor de todo es que todo el tiempo —y si excepción— terminaban en un caos total.

—No sabes cuánto te detesto —gruñó—. Te juro que me las vas a pagar.

Subió a regañadientes a su motoneta y, después de buscar torpemente sus llaves dentro de su bolsa, lo encendió y tomó rumbo hacia su departamento. Ya no sabía en qué pensar: si no iba sería totalmente humillada y su facha de mujer fuerte y segura se iría por el drenaje y si iba era probable que todo terminara en un caos.

El cielo comenzó a tornarse gris confundiéndose entre el claro azul de la tarde, mientras que vagamente, entre todos los innumerables sonidos de la ciudad, pudo identificar los estruendosos rugidos que se emitían desde el cielo, que parecía como si la tierra se estuviera partiendo a la mitad.  
Temari comenzó a sentir que alguien la odiaba.

—Genial —escupió.

Y, antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa, la lluvia empezó a caer sobre ella.

—Oye, Gaara, ¿cuándo piensa aparecer tu hermana? Ya son más de las nueve —preguntó Deidara, luego de sentarse a un lado de él.

Gaara rugió fastidiado mas no respondió. Se dedicó a ignorarlo como si la música no lo dejara escuchar.

—¿Seguro que le avisaste? —le tocó el hombro.

Lo observó girarse. La mirada fría y tenebrosa del chico lo hizo temblar.

—No me toques —le advirtió.

Deidara removió la mano al instante, intimidado, y observó cómo el joven se levantaba y emprendía rumbo hacia la barra de tragos. Sin duda nunca cambiaría y aunque fuera tan antisocial y tenebroso había una parte de Gaara que sólo él y unos pocos conocían. Una que siempre mostraba cuando después de beber copas se trataba. No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa maléfica.

—¡Maldito Deidara! —escuchó una voz enojada y amenazadora a sus espaldas.

Al darse la vuelta, como una bala indetectable, observó cómo ésta le lanzaba directamente una cosa ovalada y café hacia su cara. Deidara apenas atinó a esquivarla y al escuchar el agudo crujir de miles de fragmentos se dio cuenta de que le había lanzado un jarrón. Sintió el corazón en la boca por un momento pero después se tranquilizó y se volvió hacia ella.

Temari lo observaba furiosa. Llevaba el pelo recogido pero a pesar de que siempre lo tenía peinado en cuatro colas, ahora lo llevaba en una sola. Traía puesto una blusa de satín negro de estilo griego que le caía hasta los muslos; una malla de color blanco como sustituto de pantalones y unas sandalias plateadas como gesto final al conjunto. Deidara casi podía reír, pero se aguantó la sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la chica.

—Así que al fin llegaste, Temari. Pensaba que no ibas a venir.

La chica se contuvo de darle una bofetada y chirrió los dientes.

—Cómo te atreviste, imbécil.

Deidara le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Temari lo apartó; podía sentir la rabia quemándole la garganta. Él simplemente lo ignoró y se mostró relajado.

—Para que te animaras a salir más seguido; te la pasas encerrada con esa montaña de libros y ahora trabajas de mesera en Michael Jonh's. Tienes que bajar ese estrés; sé lo que se siente, te lo juro —aquello último lo dijo como si fuera algo abominable, con intenciones de hacerla flaquear.

Temari no se inmutó; aunque ya llevaba varios días desde que la despidieron.

—Pero sabes que no te dejaré con esa satisfacción de manipularme y tu castigo será cien veces peor que un baño en ácido. —le avisó en un tono mordaz.

Deidara sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, mas no lo demostró.

—No sabes dónde está —alegó.

—No pero sé quién sí sabe. —Temari sonrió arrogante—. ¡Tobi! —Llamó en voz alta.

Rayos.

Inmediatamente, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, un tipo alto, fornido y con una máscara color naranja apareció de entre la multitud, tambaleándose divertidamente y abriéndose paso de entre la gente.

—¡Temari-san! —llamó a la rubia y luego volteó a hacia Deidara quien se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con clara molestia—. Oh, aquí estas, Deidara-senpai; lo estuve buscando después de jugar a las escondidas ayer y ya no lo encontré. Oh, senpai sabe esconderse muy bien.

—Hola, Tobi —saludó irritado el mencionado—. ¿Cómo supiste de la fiesta?

Tobi rió.

—Ah, por suerte Konan-san había mencionado la fiesta de Deidara-senpai durante la cena, de otra manera Tobi no se habría enterado de nada —respondió infantilmente. Volteó a ver a Temari. Ella no había borrado la sonrisa de su cara—. ¿Para qué me llamaba, Temari-san?

—Oh, es que estaba hablando con Deidara de una cinta que él tenía y que ahora mismo estaba buscando. ¿Sabrás tú acaso dónde se encuentra?

Tobi vaciló y se llevó el dedo al comienzo de su máscara dónde se suponía que estaba la barbilla, tornándose pensativo.

—Tobi no recuerda bien.

Deidara sonrió triunfal.

—¿Ves, Temari? Él no…

—Ah, ¿Temari-san se refiere al casete que Kankuro-san traía el otro día y que decía _Día de Navidad_? Tobi sabe dónde está.

Perfecto. Temari ensanchó su sonrisa y Deidara se golpeó la frente.

—Oh, Tobi lo traerá. No se preocupe, Temari-san —acto seguido Tobi sale disparado hacia las escaleras donde se pierde de vista.

Ella se gira hacia el rubio.

—Espero que tu ropa interior te aguante para esta larga semana —rió— porque siéndote sincera dudo que te duren, al menos secos —y con esas palabras y un nervioso Deidara, se fue directo hacia la barra de tragos.

Tomó asiento en uno de los altos bancos metálicos y se recargó sobre la mesa. Ahora se sentía mejor, su fuerza y manipuladora personalidad estaban intactas. Su reputación estaba a salvo y ahora tenía mejores razones para divertirse esa semana, y seguro que la disfrutaría.

Todos sabían que meterse con ella nunca resultaba bueno y menos con las innumerables formas creativas de vengarse de la gente; era todo un misterio qué nueva táctica usaría pero era de apostarse que con él no tendría piedad, después de todo él se lo había buscado y bien sabiendo lo que causaría. Seguro se confió de tenerla amenazada, pero haría que se arrepintiera, de eso estaba segura.

—Una cerveza —pidió al cantinero que inmediatamente se la trajo.

—Disfrútala.

Temari tomó un sorbo. Tal vez beber un poco le caería bien; ya no recordaba la última vez que había tomado una cerveza. Seguro le asentaría mejor salir más seguido y se acordó de lo que le había dicho Deidara.

—Estúpido: le demostraré que yo sí salgo a divertirme.

Se giró hacia la pista de baile que se ubicaba donde se suponía que era la sala, lo sillones de cuero y las mesas de adorno que estaban ahí las habían movido para abrir paso a la música y las luces. Había varias esferas color negro que giraban emitiendo luces de colores por toda la sala igual a un rociador, además de unas cuantas máquinas que se dedicaban a soltar humo, entrando en atmósfera a las parejas bailando.

Era curioso cómo es que exageraban tanto; bailes tan eróticos y algunos en los que se tenía que bajar tanto que pareciera como si se les hubiera caído un lente de contacto. Sin duda ella nunca lo haría, para empezar era repugnante y odiaba que todos estuvieran tan juntos, ella no aguantaba que la gente se le acercara y menos de esa manera. Temari se preguntó por qué Tobi tardaba tanto.

—¿Temari-san?

Temari volteó encontrándose con una mirada verde y misteriosa sobre ella, luego se sorprendió.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kakuzu?

El tipo llevaba una máscara al nivel de la nariz y se la removió para saludarla.

—Me habían dicho que se estaba haciendo una fiesta así que me animé a participar —respondió con voz gruesa y baja.

A Temari le provocaba nauseas hablar con él, nunca fue de su agrado, además que se murmuraba que él estaba en algo sobre drogas, pero nunca se interesó por saber más que eso ya que con el sólo hablar de él se le estremecía la piel.

—Oh, excelente —dijo con falso tono animado, dando fin a la discusión pero él no se mostró interesado en terminarla.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía en una fiesta, ¿te parece aburrido?

—Es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, es todo —sólo quería que él se fuera.

—Oh, que mal. Ojala pudiera verte más seguido.

Ella no contestó. Kakuzu se removió los bolsillos y sacó una especie de bolsita de plástico enrollado que dentro contenía una especie de polvo emblanquecido.

—Tengo algo que te ayudará a olvidar tus problemas, seguro que te levantará el ánimo —le ofreció con un tono extrañamente agradable e incitante. Recordó lo de su falta de trabajo y lo mal que le había estado yendo últimamente con la búsqueda.

Temari observó la bolsita con desconfianza.

—N-no gracias, estoy bien.

—Oh, vamos, te ayudará. Si la pruebas no te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro. —de nuevo ese tono. Temari maldijo en su mente, sonaba tan tentador.

Comenzó a vacilar; tal vez una probada no sería tan malo. Sólo sería esa vez. Justo cuando iba a tomarlo se vio jalada por un brazo; al girarse observó la seria mirada de Shikamaru con una clara nota de advertencia. ¿Y él qué hacía ahí?

—¿Shikamaru?

—Temari, te he estado buscando, necesito decirte algo —exclamó con un tono extrañamente urgente. Aún no le soltaba el brazo.

Ella aprovechó para pararse lo más rápido que pudo y se fue con él. Casi pudo oír a Kakuzu maldecir por lo bajo, pero con tanto ruido no supo identificarlo.

Shikamaru la jalaba hacia las escaleras donde casi no había ruido por suerte para ella. Cuando estaban ya lo suficientemente alejados le soltó el brazo. Temari estaba confundida.

—¿Qué hacías con él? —le preguntó de una forma nada gentil.

Ella vaciló.

—Nada, sólo hablábamos. ¿Pero eso qué tiene?

Shikamaru se puso más serio.

—¿Sabes que casualmente él vende drogas y tú estabas a punto de aceptarle un paquete de cocaína? —la estaba regañando y ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Y eso qué te importa? Además no lo iba a hacer de verdad.

—Me importa porque ese tipo es peligroso y no sabes de qué lío de has salvado.

Temari se sorprendió.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió, confundida.

Shikamaru suspiró.

—Hablar contigo es fastidioso ¿lo sabías? —comentó—. Resulta que Kakuzu está en la venta de drogas más peligrosa que hayas podido toparte, y si en algún momento no llegas a pagarle… te mata.

Temari se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Es en serio?

Él volvió a suspirar.

—Agh, sí.

Sintió cómo las mejillas se le calentaban, se había portado muy tosca con él y lo único que había hecho era ayudarla. Se vio terriblemente avergonzada.

—Em… creo que te debo las gracias…

—No te molestes, sólo me debes una —sonrió despacio. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos con clara intención de marcharse y antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella lo detuvo.

—Oye.

Él se volteó y sostuvo la mirada sobre ella.

—¿Qué?

Se sonrojó aún más.

—¿Q-qué era lo que ibas a decirme?

—¿Eh?

—Hace un rato, con Kakuzo, me dijiste que ibas a decirme algo. ¿Lo dijiste sólo para sacarme o porque de verdad lo ibas a hacer?

Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreí arrogante.

—Pues que al parecer estás contratada —respondió simplemente.

Temari levantó una ceja.

—¿Cómo que contratada?

—Cómo haces preguntas, mujer —se quejó con fastidio—. Que te han contratado para trabajar en la empresa editora del periódico.

—¿Cómo lo…? ¿Quién te dijo que había ido a buscar empleo ahí?

—Porque al parecer diste tu número equivocado y me han llamado a mí para decir que te han contratado. Vaya coincidencia ¿no?

Se limitó a sonreír. Quién diría que al parecer el vago de Shikamaru se volvería su héroe y por mera coincidencia.

* * *

~[Notas de la autora]~

Lo cierto es que amé escribir sobre Temari; es tan versátil y además no me supo como que batallé para hacerla. De hecho la idea se me dificultó pero ahora creo que me estoy superando a mí misma.

¿Qué puedo decir de Shikamaru? Pues simplemente él es cool (HH)~  
Ser vago y quejarse mucho de tener que entrar en detalle cuando no le apetece me gustó. Creo que me verán escribir sobre ellos en algún futuro :'33

Espero que les halla entretenido un poco. Terminé de escribirlo muy tarde pero el terminarlo me dejó satisfecha.

Bien, que viva México y el chocolate

baee


End file.
